


Apple Picking

by givemethearapyimawalkingtravesty



Series: Apple Pie [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Fall Fluff and Stuff, I still haven't figured out how to tag, M/M, Sirius and Jules being adorable, Sweater weather, apple picking, coops, lumosinlove, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemethearapyimawalkingtravesty/pseuds/givemethearapyimawalkingtravesty
Summary: Sirius and Remus take Jules to the Orchard.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Apple Pie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986742
Kudos: 23





	Apple Picking

**Author's Note:**

> So I have so many WIPs that are slow going, but here’s a short one. The cuteness that follows came to me when the SW/C2C Discord was chatting about the boys going apple picking and I had to write this. All the credit for the universe and characters to @Lumosinlove.

“Come on!” Jules whines, Sirius and Remus in tow as he runs ahead down a long row of Honeycrisp apple trees. “These ones are my favorite. Mom makes the best pies out of ‘em. We gotta get enough for her so she can send one home with you guys. They’re sooooo good, Sirius. You’ll see.”

“I’m sure I will.” Sirius chuckles, hand in hand with Remus and looking straight into his eyes.

Remus laughs, “Oh, he’s not wrong. Mom makes the best apple pies. Come on, we better catch up before we lose him.”

“Race you,” Sirius says as he drops Remus’ hand and sprints towards Jules a few yards ahead.

Remus just chuckles and calls after him, “You win.” He looks down at the empty bucket in his hands and smiles. How did he get there? How did he get so lucky to be this happy? He can’t believe it all. He also can’t believe the scene he walks up to: Sirius has grabbed Jules around the waist to hoist him up to reach a high branch.

“These are where the best apples are. Really high up,” Jules rambles on to Sirius, who is sporting a dopey smile. Remus walks over and holds up the bucket so Jules can start filling it. 

Sirius sets Jules down for a moment to walk to the next tree, “Why don’t you pick some, Mon Loup?” he asks.

“I’ve picked plenty. I picked you.” He stares right into Sirius’ eyes, who then wraps his arms around Remus’ waist and pulls him in for a chaste kiss in the cool evening breeze.

After wandering down the row and Sirius ending up just letting Jules sit on his shoulders, a half hour flies by.

“I think that’s enough, the pale is pretty full, don’t you think Re?” Jules asks.

“Yeah, I’d say so. Let’s head back, the sun’s starting to set.” Remus replies as Sirius sets Julian down, who immediately takes off running to the front of the orchard.

“Race you, slow pokes!” He shouts behind him.

The two older boys just share a smile as Sirius reaches for the bucket from Remus, “Here, let me take that. I’m sure your tired of holding it.”

“What? No, you carried Jules the whole time, you must tired.” He laughs as Sirius takes it from him anyway.

“Non, it’s fine. Here, you could carry this, though?” He holds out his empty right hand, “It’s a bit heavy.”

Remus laughs and takes his boyfriend’s hand in his, bringing it up to his face for a sweet kiss before dropping their hands to his side, swinging them a little as they walk. Sirius leans over to place a kiss on Remus’ check as they reach the front of the orchard where Jules waits propped on the fence.

“Ew. Come on, let’s get these home to mom so she can bake! Then we can have apple pie for dessert, and it’ll be so good, and I can help her bake it. And Sirius, she can show you how to bake, too! It’s gonna be so much fun.” Jules rambles on.

“Only if Re helps too.” He replies.

“Oh, no. No. I will not be partaking in the baking. Nope.”

“Come on, Remus! We won’t let you burn it this time, we’ll set the timer and everything.” Jules argues.

“Now this sounds like a story.” Sirius chuckles. Remus swats his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a part 2 to this called Apple Pie Baking submitted as a Fic-O-Ween piece, here is the link to the fest, I HIGHLY recommend checking it out!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ficoween2020ahalloweenswc2cficfest


End file.
